Chainless
by Slowly falling sun
Summary: Set right after the loss of Ichigo's powers after Aizen's defeat.


**Well, my first story after how long time? About four years membership on this site...  
This story is rather unplanned and then again it's not that unplanned. **

**I don't have so much to say about this story except that the title, summary and possibly the rating will change when I found something fitting. **

**Note: the title has changed from _Under Control _to _Chainless_, because I thought it match the story better.**

**Note: I have changed the first chapter. If it's wanted, I can post the former editions of this first chapter.  
**

**If there is errors in this story, please then tell, so I can edit it. **

**Otherwise please enjoy this story and if you want to, then please do tell, what you think of the story for now.**

* * *

**::Prologue::**

But now there was nothing, just this dark nothingness...He looked around and couldn't see anything else but this dark nothing. He could feel his heart beat faster in fear, in a fear for darkness he hadn't felt since his mom had died years ago.

Perhaps he hadn't grown out of his fear for darkness; maybe he had only forgotten everything that made him tremble until now where he was weak. His throat went suddenly dry and he wanted to see anything else than this overwhelming darkness. He had been looking around for a while and all that was, was just this dark nothingness. Hell, he didn't even knew what was up and down, he had just walked on something, he assumed was the ground.

He tried to scoff at the situation, but couldn't stop the unease inside him being born. His heart began to beat a little bit faster in the remembrance of what he could remember from the time from before his sisters were born. He remembered that his fear for the darkness, and that he screamed at his parents that there was something out there, something even more terrifying than being alone. He remembered the feeling of something cold touching his head after he had been put to bed, and he remembered the strange eye which once stared back at him when he looked in the mirror one morning. There was nothing normal about his eye, that morning. It was completely black and did not look like the other eye. He remembered that he screamed so loudly that his mom went out to see what had happen. When his mom saw the eye, it had turned back to normal.

Nothing had changed, of what he could see and he tried to calm his still rapidly beating heart by thinking about how he had ended here. The last thing he remembered was that he had been looking up at the sky. It was blue, a clearly blue colour, so unlike the rainy grey that always has been a part of his life. There were only a few clouds, shaped in shapes reminding him of childhood memories. It was like the colours in the sky were sharper and even clearer than ever before.

The deep blue had been demanding for his attention, and he felt like he only could focus on this blue and in the air, there hung a smell of rusty iron. He could feel that he had some open wounds that were still bleeding, but he couldn't feel the pain that he knew that he should be able to feel, but he could only feel numbness. Numb and empty. Empty, like he was missing something deep inside him, and he couldn't avoid the shivers coming. It was like something had been uprooted inside him, and he couldn't remember feeling this emptiness ever before.

He had just won over Aizen, and was now lying on this former battlefield. A former flourishing grove had been hit by huge destruction, a force that could change landscapes and destroy mountains in the matter of a few seconds. A force that was so powerful that could give the earth huge wounds that always would scar.

He remembers Aizen's last words, spoken in a hoarse voice full of unspoken emotions "Damn you..." and the expression on his face that screamed out loud to everyone to see that it couldn't be true, that he was failing, that he had been defeated by a young boy who hadn't seen two decades of his current lifecycle.

Then he remembers nothing more than this darkness...

He took a few steps, trying to see if the dark nothingness disappeared if he moved. Nothing happened, and he swallowed heavily, trying to ease his fears of the nothingness. Where was he, he wondered, was this death or was he asleep? And how long should he be here? Was it merely a temporally stay or..., he tried to calm himself, was he bound to this nothingness forever.

He walked further for a while, until he felt tired, hoping for a change in view. A hope that was unfilled. He sat down at the ground, and sighed in tiredness, trying to feel calm despite the mental whispers of loneliness and stays in this darkness forever.

He closed his eyes, trying to summon anything else than this darkness. The sun shone in his memories and he remembered the booming laughter from his bat-shit insane father, and the tickling giggles belonging to his younger sisters that reminded him of a river tickling downwards in the middle of the deep forest in the middle of a hot summer-day. He remember, being held by his mother who wore a smell of sundried clothes and being tickled by ants who crawled across his legs. He remembered the smiles of his friends that made a day, full with rain and heavy grey skies, just a whole lot better. He smiled full with warmth in remembrance of his memories and tried to keep his thoughts astray from the creeping dark nothingness.

He felt slightly warmer right now with the help from the whispers of happier and brighter moments, but he didn't know how long he could bear this dark nothingness.


End file.
